Tri-County International Airport
The Tri-County International Airport is an airport in the film Toy Story 2. Toy Story 2 As Al McWhiggin heads over to catch his flight to Tokyo, Japan. Buzz Lightyear and his rescue squad consisting of Hamm, Mr. Potato Head, Rex and Slinky Dog also arrive at the airport by Pizza Planet delivery truck that they hijacked, intent on rescuing Woody. Its name is written on the sign that the Pizza Planet truck drives by, just before the scene cuts to a plane landing at the airport. Locations within Passenger drop-off/pick-up zone Upon arriving at the airport, Buzz and his rescue squad park the Pizza Planet truck on the white zone. There are pet carriers near the entrance/exit doors, one of which the toys use. Check-in counters This is where Al McWhiggin checks in his case containing Woody, Jessie, Bullseye, and Stinky Pete the Prospector. Using a pet carrier, Buzz Lightyear and his rescue squad climb onto a conveyor belt behind the counters, which leads into the next area. Baggage handling area Consisting of a maze of conveyor belts, this is where Buzz Lightyear and his rescue squad have to look around for the case containing Woody. It is where the toys have a final face-off with Stinky Pete, which results in the vile prospector being shoved into a Barbie backpack. Baggage claim area Stinky Pete ends up in this area after being shoved into the aforementioned backpack. Here, he is picked up by Amy, along with the backpack, and meets her Barbie doll. Airfield A wide space where aircraft flight operations take place, Woody, Buzz, and Bullseye gallop across the airfield to rescue Jessie, who ends up in a plane bound for Tokyo. As the plane heads down the runway, Woody finally manages to rescue Jessie, seconds before the plane takes off. Trivia *When the toys enter the airport, the announcement "Passenger Leon Krich" can be heard from the PA, a pun on co-director Lee Unkrich. **The subtitles for the above announcement reads "Passenger Twitch, passenger Leon Twitch." *When a Barbie backpack with Stinky Pete emerges out into the baggage claim area, the announcement "LassetAir Flight A113 now arriving from Point Richmond at gate three" can be heard from the PA. LassetAir is a pun on director John Lasseter. Flight A113 is a reference to a classroom at CalArts along with A113. And Point Richmond refers to Point Richmond, CA, where the Pixar studio was located before moving to Emeryville. **The subtitles for the above announcement reads "Atlantic Air flight eight..." *The scene where Woody, Buzz and Bullseye are chasing the baggage tractor to save Jessie resembles a typical western film scene where the hero chases a train on horseback. In fact, the first trailer after the tractor is open-topped, to give it the appearance of the tender of a steam locomotive. *The appearance of the front of the airport (the drop-off/taxi zone) appears to be designed after the Oakland International Airport in California, Kansas City International Airport in Kansas City, MO, and the Seattle-Tacoma International Airport in Washington. Category:Toy Story 2 Locations Category:Tri-County Area